gumballencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Third/Plot
There is only 24 hours before Gumball and Darwin have to go to school. They decide to play various games, but they find that they are all boring since the two have already played them many times. Gumball thinks that the two of them are bored of each other. They freak out for a moment, but then they notice ants. Two ants are struggling to lift up a cookie, but another one soon joins in and together, they lift up the cookie. The three happy ants then take Darwin's cookie and run off. Gumball, noticing this, decides they need a third best friend. At school, the two search for a new friend. Darwin points out Tina as she walks by. Tina squishes three people, causing Gumball and Darwin to shakily reject her. Darwin then points out William, who flies by to inspect a garbage can. William does a creepy blink, causing the two to shudder and reject him for being creepy. At this point they hear Banana Joe laughing at himself. They greet him, considering making him their third friend. At first they are amused by his tricks, but then he starts getting annoying. They decide to shy away after his fourth gag. At lunch time, Leslie somehow finds out that they are looking for a third friend. He eagerly takes the job, but creeps the two of them out. They end up at the boys' restroom, hiding from Leslie. Darwin points out that a friend should be athletic, rich, colourful, and a good listener. Tobias was listening and was willing to be their friend for $20, which sounded like prostituting but,the only difference is he tries to get paid in order to just be their friend for $10. Gumball realizes that it is just $10 each. Gumball pays Tobias $10, but Darwin did not have his money, so Gumball pays for him. However, once Tobias is paid, Darwin and Tobias set off without Gumball. At dinner, Darwin amuses the family with stories about his time with Tobias. At one point, Gumball throws his dinner at Darwin so he can speak. Unfortunately, the family just listens to Darwin instead. In the school gym, the kids play a game requiring a best friend. Gumball sees this as a chance to hang out with Darwin, but to Gumball's dismay, Darwin is with Tobias. To add insult to injury, Darwin and Tobias decide to have a sleepover. In retaliation, Gumball plans a sleepover with Alan, without the latter's consent. At Gumball's house, Gumball tries to play games with Alan. Alan cannot play them, as he has no hands. Alan soon asks what's really going on, which is that things are different without Darwin. Alan says that Gumball needs to go to Darwin, which eventually, he decides to do. Gumball then had to find a way to get to Tobias' house (which is far away), so he asked a little girl to borrow her tricycle. She charged him $70, to which he threw money at her and pedaled off on the trike. Gumball, in his fury, goes through wet cement and it dries all over him and the bicycle, making him unable to move. He thinks about Darwin playing video games with Tobias, and forgetting about Gumball. This makes him break the concrete and keep going, into a trash can. He gets out of this, too, and heads for the bumpy region standing between him and Darwin. Gumball rages about the "stupid ants" and their "stupid cookie" that got him in the mess while he goes over many hills and valleys. Suddenly, he sees and goes down a hill, which causes him to catch on fire and zip through town like a meteorite. Donut Policeman's speedometer catches on fire from tracking Gumball's speed. Soon, Gumball gets to Tobias' house. He immediately asks for Darwin, who is in another room sobbing over Gumball. Fortunately for Darwin, Gumball is outside (after Darwin was thinking that he was seeing things in his shadow). The two make up and start playing Kebab Fighter. When Tobias asks to play, the episode ends with a "no!" from the brothers. Category:plot